greatest_freak_out_everfandomcom-20200213-history
Greatest freak out ever 20 (Transcript)
This article is a transcript of the Greatest Freak Out Ever episode "Greatest freak out ever 20" from series, which posted on December 31, 2011. ---- *'Jack: '''Okay, I'm at the Bahamas on Bahamas Water Tours. And Stephen's been acting up all day, so I'm gonna try and get him to do something on camera. *'Captain #1: 'The blue ones, uh, those are pirate fish. *'Jennifer: 'Man, it's like that big. Look at it. *'Captain #1: 'Yeah, it's really big too. *'Stephen: 'Let's catch 'em. *'Lady #1: 'Oh, yeah. *'Captain #1: 'Oh, you can't catch 'em. *'Stephen: 'Why? *'Captain #2: 'We're at Bahamas. Only the Bahamas. *'Captain #1: 'It's protected, it's a protected area. *'Stephen: 'What does it matter? *'Captain #1: 'Just... *'Jennifer: 'We just look at them. *'Captain #1: 'Yeah, just look at them. *'Jennifer: 'Look at the coral. *'Captain #1: 'Is that what? *'Stephen: 'I don't wanna just look at stuff, I wanna catch it. *'Lady: 'Well, that's great. I mean, you told me what. *'Captain #2: 'Well, well, well... why don't you go in yourself. You're in the Bahamas you know. *'Captain #1: '(Cross talk) *'Captain #2: 'Yeah, face time and be careful, it'll bite his hands off. *'Captain #1: 'Just looking at them. Yeah, you feed them. *'Stephen: 'I want to catch 'em, I don't care about feeding them. *'Captain #1: 'Relax. *'Jennifer: 'Stephen, just sit down. *'Stephen: 'No. *'Jennifer: 'Here. *'Stephen: 'Stop telling me to relax. *'Jennifer: 'Just sit down. *'Stephen: 'I don't want to sit down. *'Captain #1: 'Hey, this is Bahamas, what do you want, you want... not little just a dive, little boy. You just relax. *'Jennifer: 'Stop, it's not a fishing... it's not a fishing boat *'Stephen: 'I don't care. (Cross talk) If we paid to get on the boat, I should go fishing if I want. *'Lady: 'That's awesome. *'Captain #2: 'You want to look at the fishes or you wanna swim with the fishes? *'Stephen: 'I don't, I want to fish them. I don't wanna swim and I don't want to look at them. *'Captain #1: 'Okay, but, well... *'Captain #2: 'You like, you, you want to know waves. Just have a minute. *'Captain #1: 'Have a seat. * '''Stephen: '''STOP TOUCHING ME!!! * '''David: '''Hey, chill out, boy! * '''Jennifer: '''Show the, show the graphic. * '''David: '''Chill out. * '''Jennifer: '''Have a sip. * '''Stephen: '''STOP... touching me!!! * '''Captain #1: '''Get on it, boy. * '''Stephen: '''He's had his hand on me for the last 2 minutes. * '''Jennifer: '''Just go. Go up there with dad and sit down. * '''Stephen: '''No, I don't want to sit down! * '''David: '''Hey. * '''Jennifer: '''Go, up there. * '''David: '''Hey, hey, hey. * '''Jennifer: '''Sit down. * '''David: '''Chill out. * '''Jennifer: '''Now. * '''Jack: '(Laughing) * 'David: '''We can't fish. We can't catch a fish. * '''Stephen: '''But, why? * '''Captain #2: '''Well, if you want to snorkel then leave. * '''Stephen: '''I don't want to snorkel, I don't want to go in a water for fish. I don't want water. * '''Jennifer: '''He's never have to eat. Here we go. * '''Stephen: '''No, I don't want it. Get out of my face. * '''Lady: '''Is that your son? * '''Jennifer: '''Yeah. * '''Stephen: '''I don't, want it. * '''Lady: '''I'm sorry. * (4 guys are laughing along with Jack) * '''Captain #2: '''I mean... * '''Lady: '''We are feeling your pain! * '''Jennifer: '''It's been an eventful day! * '''Captain #1: '''Turn it up for like we're watching this turn about. * '''Stephen: '''No. Turn that music off! That's the worst! * '''David: '''I love the music. * '''Captain #2: '''I don't think we've got a problem with the more people with the music. * '''Stephen: '''I don't want to listen to stupid reggae, put on some rap. * '''Captain #1: '''Please stop. * '''Jennifer: '''Stephen he's trying to explain stuff. * '''Captain #1: '''Behave yourself. * '''Guy: '''Yeah. * '''Captain #1: '''Behave yourself. * '''Stephen: '''No! I don't want to behave myself. * '''Captain #2: '''Then leave. * '''Captain #1: '''But listen, there are other folks on our boat. * '''Captain #2: '''There's no police on here. There's no police on here. * '''Stephen: '''Why is he telling me there's no police? That's sounds threatening, don't you think? * '''Jennifer: '''Because it's his boat and you have to follow his rules. * '''Stephen: '''He's like "There's no police, there's no police" like's he's gonna like his boat. * '''David: '''He's the captain, you gotta listen to him. * '''Stephen: '(Mocking): Oh, he's the captain on his 20 foot boat. * 'Captain #1: '''Hey, hey, hey, hey. * '''Stephen: '''Who's there? * '''Captain #1: '''Hey, hey. Take your time or leave the boat. * '''Stephen: '''Leave the boat, what? * '''Captain #1: '''It's not very... * '''Stephen: '''Leave the boat, like, how am I gonna leave the boat it's like a walking... * '''Jennifer: '(shocked that her son Stephen gets pushed into the ocean by the captain) OH! * 'Other Vacationers: '''Oh!!! * '''David: '''Whoa, whoa, he can't swim! * '''Jack: '(laughs so hard) * 'Jennifer: '''Get Stephen, David! * '''Captain #2: '''HEY, MAN! * '''David: '''Damn, he can't swim, man! * '''Jennifer: '''Get him out! * '''Captain #2: '''CAN YOU JUMP? (David splashes to save his son Stephen from the ocean) * '''Jack: '(continues to laugh out loud) * 'Lady: '''Oh, my... Help him. * '''Jennifer: '''Stephen, come here. * '''Jack: '(keeps laughing hard) * '''Stephen: '''THAT BASTARD PUSHED ME!!! * '''Jennifer: '''Come on! Come on! * '''Jack: '''OH, HO, MY GOD! (laughing out loud again) * '''David: '''Hey, hey, it's cold, man! * '''Stephen: '''I'M NOT GOING BACK TO THAT BOAT. * '''Jennifer: '''Get it! Come up! * '''Jack: '''Ah, ha, ha! * '''Captain #1: '''Get that rope! * '''Jennifer: '''We're gonna fish! * '''Captain #2: '''Oh, my go... * '''Jack: '''Oh, ho, my god! Category:Transcripts Category:Season Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Greatest Freakout Ever